The present invention relates generally to exterior body panels for vehicles and more particularly to exterior body panels that are easily reversible to selectively reconfigure the vehicle.
Automotive vehicles such as pickup trucks, sport utility vehicles and crossovers include cargo areas that may be distinct from passenger areas. The passenger compartments, crew cabs, or interiors of pickup trucks may include a fixed wall, panel, or bulkhead that is positioned behind the rear-most row of seats. The bulkhead separates the interior from a rear cargo area. The typical bulkhead is a stationary metal panel that is supported at or along its perimeter by the vehicle body. In some vehicles, the bulkhead is replaced with a mid-gate assembly having one or more hinged door panels and/or windows for accessing the rear cargo area. However, conventional bulkheads or mid-gate assemblies may be less than optimal for certain purposes.
Thus, it has been proposed to provide a movable bulkhead that defines the divide between the passenger compartment and the cargo area and allows one to essentially reconfigure the divide between the passenger and cargo areas. Such a movable bulkhead is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,709, titled Reversible Bulkhead Assembly for a Vehicle, which is incorporated herein by reference.
It is desirable that a movable exterior body panel for these vehicles is inexpensive, uncomplicated and reliable, as well as being relatively easy for one to reconfigure the body panel—even a relatively large, heavy panel.